


Going My Way?

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, I couldn't resist, M/M, sort of comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: This explains itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareAntlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/gifts).



"Going my way?"

Will looked at Hannibal unamused and then looked at the carnage that Dolarhyde had caused. His eyes roved over the police car before shaking his head. He shut the door and started walking away.

Hannibal was surprised but smirked. The car inched, keeping up with the empath by each footstep. "Will, be reasonable please."

"How about I say no and you drive off?"

"What if I say no and you get in?"

Will's lips thinned. He ignored Hannibal and started running, not caring if it'd help get away.

The car came up behind him slowly. Every time Will would slow, he'd feel a small bump against his person. Once or twice a glare was aimed Hannibal's way. It still didn't stop it from happening though.

The empath stopped suddenly and sat down, crossing his arms and legs. "Reckoning," he yelled to the sky.

The cannibal got out after stopping the car chuckling to himself before leaning against it. "Just resting?'

He was ignored.

A silence came over them. The quiet between them was nice and one they were used to. Nothing different about what they would usually endure during their old conversations. This went on for a few hours until Will slumped over. Hannibal looked over, rushing over to catch the empathy before he cracked his head open off the concrete. The man checked over the other before being satisfied that Will had just fallen asleep.

Hannibal picked him up and carried him easier than when he saved Will from losing his face to Mason. After maneuvering Will to sit in the passenger seat, Hannibal got back in the car. He sat there for a few moments just admiring the other.

So much quieter and a little more peaceful than when he was awake. Will wasn't silent when he was awake, just quiet. He lived in his head as much as he lived in the real world. One thing that was beautiful about the empath. Hannibal lifts Will's hand to his mouth gently.

"I could never entirely predict you, Will Graham," he says softly. Dolarhyde awaits and they had an appointment to keep. With that, Hannibal drives to the bluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun that someone suggest I do. :)
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
